Most or all women have some degree of breast asymmetry (i.e., un-even breasts). Even if a woman has breasts with cup sizes that differ by less than a half-cup size, such a difference can be noticeable. While many women suffer from natural breast abnormalities, other women have disfigured breasts as a result of the treatment for breast cancer or other breast surgeries. According to World Health Organization, over 1.2 million women will be diagnosed with breast cancer worldwide, many of whom will need to have a lumpectomy. According to the American Cancer Society approximately 1 out of 8 women will be diagnosed with breast cancer in the U.S. alone.
Uneven breasts have undesirable effects that can impact daily life, sexuality and confidence of affected women. While most or all women have some degree of breast asymmetry, many are suffering from abnormalities and deformities caused by a lumpectomy, a tuberous breast, Poland Syndrome or Congenital Micromastia. A lumpectomy is the surgical removal of a tumor, normally as a treatment for breast cancer. A tuberous breast occurs when the breast is narrow instead of round from the top to bottom, resembling a tube shape. Often, the areola are puffy and protrude, making the breast look abnormal. The Poland Syndrome is a birth defect characterized by underdevelopment or absence of the chest muscle. Congenital Micromastia is a medical term for a condition commonly known as small breasts.
According to the Population Reference Bureau 2005 report, there were a total of 3,209,000,000 women in the world. The total lingerie market in 2003 amounted to $29.5 billion. Bras accounted for a significant amount of total lingerie sales. Sales of lingerie are expected to increase to 31.6 billion by the year 2012. The average woman in the developed world owns a number of bras. However, there are no bras that both (i) fit abnormally shaped breasts and (ii) cause both breasts to appear to be even.
It would be desirable to make a bra and/or bra pad that provides the appearance of symmetry to asymmetrical breasts.